


Like Seeing the Moon During the Day

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock muses on the beautiful and unexpected.





	Like Seeing the Moon During the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Jan 5th entry: Write about a day moon.

“Like seeing the moon during the day.”

“What was that, Sherlock?” Mycroft asked, smirking.

“Nothing,” Sherlock muttered. “Just thinking out loud.”

Brandy in hand, his elder brother took the armchair across from his. “Thinking aloud while your gaze was on the estimable Dr. Hooper, very telling.”

“My thoughts were not on Molly,” Sherlock said, sulking.

“Little brother, I have known you your entire life – I know when you’re lying.” He settled back against the chair, still smirking. “Let me see if I can follow your train of thought. ‘Like seeing the moon during the day,’ and your eyes were on Molly. The moon is only seen during the day around the time of the full moon. It’s sometimes called the ‘children’s moon,’ since it is out when children are awake to see it.”

“Thank you, Wikipedia,” Sherlock muttered.

“People don’t associate the moon with daylight hours,” Mycroft continued, ignoring his taunt. “Therefore, a daytime moon is unexpected, and beautiful, if one likes that sort of thing.” By his dismissive tone, Sherlock could tell his brother didn’t. “So, beautiful and unexpected, like the aforementioned Molly at a Holmes Family Christmas Dinner.”

“What do you mean, unexpected?” Violet said as she approached her two sons with a tray of appetizers. “Of course we’d invite Sherlock’s fiancée.”

“Unexpected that she actually agreed to it,” Sherlock muttered.

“Coming here or marrying you?” Mycroft asked, grinning.

Sherlock looked back at Molly, who was on the other side of the room, talking to Siger. When he caught her eye, Molly gave him a loving smile, which Sherlock returned before he looked at Mycroft.

“Both.”


End file.
